ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sirius Oswald
Description While looking out for others and being adored by his men as a reliable ranked leader, the Queen of Spades guides his young king without sparing his blunt personality. He's a stickler for tidiness and enjoys the quiet of gardening. He seems to have history with Lancelot, the opposing King. Appearance Sirius is slightly taller than average, and has a relatively pale skin tone. He possesses dark violet coloured eyes and short, choppy chestnut brown hair. He has various piercings on both of his ears. Personality Sirius is often described as a father among the Black Army officers, and he excels in planning and strategising. He is also described as a mature person who looks out for his companions. He is skilled at multitasking and is able to keep track of multiple soldiers training simultaneously. He is also observant of others' behaviours, which is seen when he notices Seth's unusual behaviour. Underneath his collected and logical demeanour, he is a passionate man. However, he will keep this side hidden in order to help the Black Army to victory. His strategies revolve around causing the least amount of damage and casualties for both sides. Walkthrough Part 1 "Now's not the time!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Why are you even asking me that?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What was I even saying--" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 (I wasn't expecting that.) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (That's a surprise!) (But he looks so fierce.) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Sirius-coloured Azure Eyes Part 3 "Could you not stare so much?" "I don't have anything on my face, do I?" "Is there something wrong?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Seed of Reassurance Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 4 "I wasn't expecting that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "But you just look so tough!" "I thought you could drown a dozen men..." Avatar Challenge Premium: Chiffon Blouse & Corset (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Plaid Pleated Skirt (150 Magic Crystals / 3000 Lin) Part 5 "The food is so delicious!" "The flowers they grow always make me smile." "Sirius takes such good care of me!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: An Apology Part 6 "I only came here for one reason!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Come again?" "Don't change the subject." Part 7 "No, I wasn't!" "Yep, I totally was!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I think you're imagining things..." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Amethyst Choker Part 8 "You're still messing with me, right?" "I wish you wouldn't tease me so much." "Well, maybe I am." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 9 (I'll do it for Sirius.) "It'll be okay! I promise." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You worry too much, Luka!" His Side Story Unforeseen Sprout Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 10 "Are you sure?" "I love it!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can't accept this!" Avatar Challenge Premium: Blonde Ombre Hairstyle (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Naturally Wavy Bob (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 "What do you mean 'gobble?" "I'm not sure how to take that!" "It's weird to call that adorable!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: Let This Go Part 12 "I'm glad I was able to help." "I wish I'd stopped their fight sooner." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You don't need to thank me, really." Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lace-up Black Booties Part 13 "Let me help you carry them!" "There has to be something I can do!" "I can help dress their wounds!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 14 "Does that mean you don't want to tell me?" '' (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points)'' "I want to talk a little longer." "I'm not a child." His Side Story Rain on a Barren Land Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 15 "Not at all." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You don't need to apologize." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Please, don't say that." (+2 Romantic points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Starry Night Bag & Beret Set ( 500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Burgundy Bag & Beret Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 "Please don't worry about it!" "I'm glad to have been of assistance." "You weren't a bother at all!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 17 "You look happy." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You get lonely really easily, don't you?" "I know you're actually happy." Intimacy Check Prize: Sirius' Pet, Chutney Part 18 "That's a tough call, Sirius!" (+4 Romantic points, +2 Dramatic Points) "Yes, sir!" "But what's this code supposed to mean?" His Side Story The Bud that Mustn't Bloom Read 2 Endings to unlock, requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 19 "Sirius, run!" "You can't fight him!" "Let's run -- Both of us!" (+2 Romantic points, +4 dramatic Points) Part 20 "What do you mean?" (+2 Romantic points, +4 dramatic Points) "No, it's because of you that I'm okay" "how can you say that?" Part 21 "Do you mind if..." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Wait a minute--" "All right." His Side Story Blossom of Love Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "I'm ready!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "(If I wasn't ready--)" "As ready as I'll ever be!" Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Sirius's Personal Library Part 23 "I ran over and grabbed his hands." "I ran over and threw my arms around him." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I hurried towards him, my heart racing." Letter: Thanks Part 24 "Are you scared?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What's the matter?" "Are you all right?" His Side Story Tickle of Nectar Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 "(I don't care about you!) "(I can't take this anymore!)" "(I don't care what you think!)" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Charming Azure Gown Set ( 900 Magic Crystals) Normal: Feathery Azure Gown Set (22000 Lin/ 500 Magic Crystals) Part 26 "It looks beautiful!" "Can we keep growing flowers together?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It makes me feel so relaxed." Part 27 Romantic Ending "You can't fool me" (+2 Romantic points, +4 dramatic Points) "I want you to get some rest" "Please don't push yourself for my sake" Ending Bonus: Dramatic Ending "Yes, please!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Are we only doing kisses?" "Well, if you're offering--" Ending Bonus: Sirius's Casual Clothes Letter: My Morning Routine His Side Story: Route Main Story Romantic Route Dramatic Route During the welcome party, you decide to go back to sleep, like that you could wake up early to make your plan to make Sirius tells you that he loves you. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Sirius catches you in the corridor and propose you to pass the night together, which you obviously cannot say no, and you then decide that you don't need him telling it to know that he loves. Some days later, he takes the day off, and you're both visiting his family shop where you meet his siblings, they left you alone and you end up with Sirius running the shop while his brother and sisters are going out. Someone suddenly steps in, and you're both surprised to see that it's no one else than Lancelot asking for the most beautiful flower of the shop. He actually came in after receiving an anonymous letter saying that Sirius and Alice would be in the shop, which is in reality, Harr's doing. Lancelot finally cames as a friend to order flowers to fulfill his promise with Sirius, making another promise by the same occasion. He offers the flower he just buyed to you as a welcome gift, and an happiness greeting for you and your lover and you then decide to plant it in the courtyard. Sirius asks you to choose a flower you like every springs who will come from now on and tells you he loves you. You found both something normal, but irreplaceable and special for you, you found happiness. Trivia * Sirius has a pet raccoon named Chutney. * Chutney likes to get into mischief and only behaves around Sirius. * His image colour is teal blue. * He does not use a weapon. Instead, its hinted that he excels in fisticuffs. * He is the oldest child in his family. * All of his siblings are named after stars in the Canis Major constellation. * Sirius is named after the brightest star in the constellation, which symbolizes his lead role in his family. * Sirius likes gardening and tends to a garden in the Black Army courtyard. * Sirius is childhood friends with Lancelot and Harr. * Many of the Black Army Officers make fun of his age and call him an old man. * His rank is Lieutenant General. Category:Characters